Dynasty Warriors 4/Musou Mode
Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4 replaces individual character scenarios for a kingdom-focused storyline. Players can now switch between different characters before battle and choose their stages. Other factions have their own scenarios, albeit smaller and more limited. Stories are divided into several acts; each act consists of three (or two for Other factions) different battles. Each battle is set up to have a consecutive impact for the faction's story. For instance, defeating a particular officer in one battle may weaken them greatly in another. Skipping to the concluding battle within an act often presents the enemy forces at their optimum fighting potential. Clearing optional battles or certain objectives in maps allows players some freedom to rearrange events and characters seen in each faction's story. Setting the difficulty level to "Easy" reduces the challenge ranking of these stages by 1 while "Hard" has the opposite effect. Sub-officer locations can be seen within the game's preparation screen. Three Kingdom Stages Tales Stages Tales stages are smaller, secret missions that can be unlocked during a kingdom's Musou Mode. The player is required not to skip any battles in prior acts unless otherwise stated within the chart. Story Routes The Three Kingdom routes have branching storylines. What act the player is given depends on whether the fire attack at Chi Bi is successful or not. These separate routes may lead into different Tales stages. Stages highlighted in red are mandatory battles which finish the act if they are completed. The final battle for the Three Kingdoms (highlighted in purple) can be unlocked after clearing these battles. Shu Initial Characters: Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei Wei Initial Characters: Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan Wu Initial Characters: Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian, Huang Gai Lu Bu Characters: Zhang Liao, Diao Chan, Lu Bu Dong Zhuo Characters: Diao Chan, Dong Zhuo Yuan Shao Characters: Zhang He, Yuan Shao Yellow Turban Characters: Zhang Fei, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Zhang Jiao Nanman Characters: Meng Huo, Zhu Rong Character Specific Requirements The following characters can be unlocked in Musou Mode. *'Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong' - Clear Shu Act II. *'Huang Zhong, Wei Yan' - Clear Shu Act III. *'Yue Ying' - Clear Shu Act IV. *'Ma Chao' - Defeat Ma Chao during the Campaign of Cheng Du. *'Jiang Wei' - Force Jiang Wei to surrender during the Battle of Tian Shui by luring him out, defeating his sub-officers, and having him meet Zhuge Liang. *'Dian Wei, Xu Huang' - Clear Wei Act I. *'Xu Zhu' - Clear Wei Act II. *'Zhen Ji, Cao Ren' - Clear Wei Act III. *'Sima Yi' - Clear Wei Act IV. *'Zhang He' - Clear 11 stages during Wei's Musou Mode or make him join you in the Battle of Guan Du. *'Yuan Shao' - Clear Wei's Musou Mode. *'Zhang Liao' - Defeat Zhang Liao at the Battle of Xia Pi or unlock Lu Bu's story. *'Lu Meng' - Clear Wu Act I. *'Zhou Yu, Sun Ce' - Clear Wu Act II. *'Sun Quan, Zhou Tai' - Clear Wu Act III. *'Lu Xun' - Clear Wu Act IV. *'Taishi Ci' - Defeat Taishi Ci and have him reappear as an ally during the Campaign for the Wu Territory. *'Gan Ning' - Clear Wu Act IV or defeat Gan Ning during the Battle of Xia Kou. *'Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao' - Clear the Two Qiaos with both sisters kept safe. *'Lu Bu' - Clear Musou Mode with any faction. *'Diao Chan' - Clear Act I in Lu Bu's Musou Mode. *'Dong Zhuo' - Clear Lu Bu's Musou Mode. *'Zhang Jiao' - Clear Musou Mode with every other faction. *'Meng Huo' - Defeat Meng Huo seven times (including in a duel) during the Nanman Campaign. *'Zhu Rong' - Defeat Zhu Rong in a duel during the Nanman Campaign. Ending Requirements There are four different ending cutscenes for each faction. The type of ending received is determined by the player's overall performance during the entire mode. Their feats are conveyed in poetry, and they reflect the amount of enemies killed (Strength), the number of points gained (Mind), and time spent (Speed), all of which are tallied on an average score. The number of battles completed –including Tales stages– also affects which ending the player earns. Each faction has a special ending which can only be seen by clearing a specific condition in its story: *'Shu' - Force Liu Zhang to surrender in the Campaign for Cheng Du. *'Wei' - Prevent all three ploys in the Battle of Chi Bi. *'Wu' - Claim all three territories in the Race for the Nan Territory. *'Lu Bu' - Defeat all enemy officers in Lu Bu's Revolt. *'Dong Zhuo' - Defeat Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian once Li Jue begins retreating from Si Shui Gate. *'Yuan Shao' - Defeat Guan Yu in the Battle of Guan Du. *'Yellow Turban' - Ensure the survival of every allied officer in the Yellow Turban Rebellion. *'Nanman' - Ensure Wu Tugu's survival in the Battle of Cheng Du. See also *Kingdom of Shu Walkthrough *Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough *Kingdom of Wu Walkthrough *Lu Bu Walkthrough *Dong Zhuo Walkthrough *Yuan Shao Walkthrough *Yellow Turban Walkthrough *Nanman Walkthrough Category:Game Modes